The First and Final
by silverwaves0210
Summary: Really extremely angsty. Takes place when Aang finally faces the Fire Lord. Will it be a happy ending or a sad ending? Or a little bit of both? Kataangst.


Aang's whole body felt sore

_Author's Note: Okay, so since I can't update on my chapter story right now, I decided to write a oneshot. It's really late at night and I won't be able to write anything for the rest of the week, so I decided to give everybody waiting for the next chapter a little something to hold off on. Everyone waiting for the next chapter to "The New Avatar Series" prepare to get a veeeery long chapter four! It's so hard to write short ones when they're based off of a whole episode! Plus my kind of fanfiction calls for some imagination! So, here's a little something for y'all. Beware, it is extremely Aangsty. No misspelling.

* * *

_

Aang's whole body felt sore. He could barely move. He had just gotten through the fight with Fire Lord Ozai. He had won, but right now, he was just surprised he was still living.

The gash on his left arm seared painfully and his whole body felt extremely sore. There was blood spilling out of his side where Ozai had aimed a giant fireball.

His right leg was a huge bloody mess and he couldn't feel his left one. He had a feeling it was broken.

What did it matter, though, when he had a feeling his ribs were cracked, as well?

He had many scrapes and bruises on his face and on the rest of his body that he was sure would become battle scars if he made it through this.

Aang feebly gasped for breath. The whole world swam in and out of focus as he tried so hard to stay awake. He would like so much to succumb into the feeling of sleep that was overcoming him.

_But I have to stay awake._ Aang reminded himself. _I have to wait for her._

And so he did wait. Minutes seemed to pass like an eternity and Aang wondered how long the fight outside the Palace grounds would last.

Finally, Aang heard the creak of the huge door to the Throne Room and footsteps rushing towards him. He let himself relax as he turned to his visitor.

What he saw did not please him.

There, rushing up to him was Princess Azula.

Aang yelped and tried to scramble away, but it was no use.

He was too injured to defend himself when Azula grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the cold, metal wall.

She smiled maliciously at him and Aang tried to back into the wall as far as he could.

Then she started.

Slowly and painfully her hands heated up, warming his chest until he felt a dull pain. Soon enough it became agonizing and Aang found himself screaming.

Azula finally let Aang drop to the floor. He looked down at his chest and saw his skin looked raw and bubbly, blood seeping out.

Azula bent down and met the Avatar's weak gaze.

"So, you killed my father." She said in a harsh tone. "Well then, I am going to kill you… slowly."

The tone of her voice sent shivers down Aang's spine. He whimpered as she tore him from the ground and brought him to a table in the middle of the room. She forced Aang to lie down on it on his stomach, not that he made much of a struggle, he was too weak, and she tied his arms and legs to the ends.

Finally, she created a fire whip at her side. She threw her arm up in the air and harshly threw it down, causing the fire whip to collide with Aang's back.

Aang screamed out loud in pain.

Again and again, Azula's whip came down on the innocent boy's back, screams echoing in the vast Throne Room.

_Please make it stop! Please! _Aang pleaded to the spirits, or anyone who could hear.

"Stop, please stop!" Aang screamed out loud to the merciless princess.

A cold laugh was the response.

Aang squeezed his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face and tried to block out the world. _Where in the world is Katara!?_

Another creak of the door sounded throughout the room. For a moment the whip stopped, and silence ensued.

"YOU MONSTER!" Those words broke through the air and fighting sounded. Aang heard the elements clashing, people screaming out of rage, his name being said.

But he did not turn.

He had not the strength. Besides, he knew who was there.

_Katara…she finally came._

The battle went on for who knows how long. Sometimes, Azula would aim her attacks on Aang, to make Katara cautious.

Katara would always somehow manage to get her away from him. Aang had no idea how, though. He couldn't see since the battle was taking place behind his back.

Finally, a scream, and all was silent again.

Aang's heart pounded.

The scream was so high-pitched he had no idea who it belonged to.

Now, someone began to approach him, and it was either to torture him or to comfort him. He wasn't sure how much more his body could take. His whole body was in pain and the world seemed to dim.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulders.

They weren't rough, they were gentle, caring.

Aang sighed in relief. _Katara…_

Gentle hands untied him and brought him down off the table. She set him in her lap and started rocking back and forth.

"Oh, Aang…" Katara whispered and Aang looked up.

Her face held a look of absolute pain.

Not because of her wounds but because of his. He couldn't exactly blame her, though. He must've looked like a zombie, the living dead. He doubted he would even be able to recognize him if he saw himself.

"I-I'm…okay…" Aang gasped, figuring it was _much_ harder to speak than he had thought. "If…your okay…I-I'm…okay."

Katara broke down in tears.

Aang wanted so badly to comfort her, to tell her everything was fine, but he could barely even think. Katara's sobs started to sound oddly distant.

"K-Katara!" Aang gasped, as his world began to fade.

Katara understood. "No! No, Aang, don't go yet! I-I love you!"

With that, she kissed him.

Aang's eyes widened as her soft lips collided with his. He returned the tender kiss as best he could, savoring each moment.

The kiss finally ended after a few seconds.

Aang smiled up at Katara, feeling at peace.

"I-I love you too." He whispered as his world went dark.

* * *

_Author's Note: If you want, you can be extremely disappointed in me. I was completely making this up as I go along and I hate it with every fiber of my being. I just wanted to take all my stress and anger out on Aang today, I guess. I'm not a very happy camper right now. Poor Aangy, a victim to my ruthless anger issues. Oh well, give me your opinion. Although I'm already guessing it to be something like "Man, you suck! I've never read such horrible fanfiction in my life! You're a waste of oxygen and an embarrassment to all things Fan fiction!" If I get a comment like that, though, I will probably cry. So, please don't._


End file.
